The Fire that Burns Within - Shadowed Dreams
Blurb All has been well in ThunderClan since the Destroyer Battle had been finished, but since Blizzardstar was mysteriously murdered in his sleep, everyone in the Clan has been on edge. But on one night, a queen named Dreamfire had her kits, and when Breezeflight looked upon them, he realised they were prophecised for greatness. And now, little Firekit, Icekit and Darkkit, are charged with many burdens, one of them leading into a dark secret about Blizzardstar's death.... Allegiances LightningClan Leader: Flamestar - dark ginger she-cat with white flecks all over her body Deputy: Sparkblaze - dark red she-cat with blazing Amber eyes Medicine Cat: Breezeflight - black tom with sliver flecks on his face Apprentice: Wildpaw - see apprentices Warriors: Shrewwing - light brown tabby tom with green eyes Riverwind - silvery coloured tom with green eyes Nightfleck - black she-cat with white markings on her face Apprenitce: Tigerpaw - see apprentices Mintfoot - ginger she-cat Slickpelt - sliver coloured she-cat with amber eyes and white flecks on her chest Apprentice: Falconpaw - see apprentices Nettlefoot - dark brown tom with yellow eyes and white spots around his eyes Robinwing - red she-cat Whiteface - pure white she-cat with black stripes down her back Blackshade - light black coloured tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Spottedpaw - see apprentices Nightclaw - black tom with a gray tail-tip and amber eyes Sunfur - shimmering golden coloured she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Squirrelpaw - see apprentices Lakeripple - blue-gray tom with amber eyes, very old Shadetail - smokey black she-cat with a sleek build Whiskernose - dark orange tabby tom with deep blue eyes Apprentice: Goldenpaw - see apprentices Tanglewhisker - Siamese she-cat with crooked whiskers and blue eyes Frostblade - completely white tom with green eyes Mistcloud - small gray she-cat with black ears and blue eyes Apprentice: Leafpaw - see apprentices Jayfall - blue-gray tom with blue eyes Lightwhisker - white she-cat Apprentices: Squirrelpaw - dark ginger she-cat with white paws Leafpaw - dark brown tom with amber eyes and white flecks Falconpaw - dark ginger she-cat with a white underbelly Spottedpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Tigerpaw - red tom Wildpaw - medicine cat apprentice Queens: Dreamfire - creamy coloured she-cat with white and black flecks all over her body, mother of Frostblade's kits Larkflight - oaky coloured she-cat with amber eyes and white paws, mother of Nettlefoot's kits Kits: Smokeykit - dark gray tom, the colour of smoke, son of Larkflight Crowkit - black tom, son of Larkflight Sandkit - ginger she-cat with white spots around her eyes, daughter of Larkflight Lionkit - golden pelted tom with amber eyes, adopted son of Larkflight Icekit - white she-cat like her father with black flecks, daughter of Dreamfire Darkkit - sleek black she-cat with blazing amber eyes, daughter of Dreamfire Firekit - ginger tom with green eyes, only son of Dreamfire, youngest of all the kits Elders: Flickerspot - dark ginger she-cat with three white paws and one black paw Thornspike - light gray almost white tom with blue eyes Rabbitstreak - white she-cat with yellow eyes, oldest elder (I felt it was only needed to list the main Clan, but if you think differently, tell me, and I will edit) Prologue Flamestar dipped her head to Sparkblaze dismissively. "Interesting.... Keep an eye him, just in case of danger towards him," she told her deputy. Sparkblaze nodded gravely. "But I won't always be able to watch him," the deputy confessed, bowing her head. Flamestar wound this thought through her mind, carefully. "Tell an experienced warrior to watch him around the clock," she answered. Sparkblaze raised her head and lashed her tail. "Of course, Flamestar. I'll let you sleep now. It is almost moon-high. With a friendly nod, the deputy turned around briskly and stalked out of the small Leader's Den. Flamestar sighed and sunk down into her nest, curling up and drifting off into a deep sleep. ----------------------------------------------- Flamestar's eyes fluttered open and she stood up in shock. The den walls she was so used to, gone. Her comfortable nest, gone. All Flamestar could see were the trees surrounding her, and the open moorland stretching for miles upon miles of land. She glanced around slowly, not wanting to alert any sort of enemy that might burst out of the trees. "You haven't been here before, have you?" Asked a curious catlike voice. Flamestar whipped around and spotted a cloudy gray pelt moving hastily around the trees. Flamestar saw a flash of amber eyes glint from the dark as the figure stopped moving, and she tilted her head in confused recognition. "Are you, Cloudcover? The cat that came to me last time?" She asked. Cloudcover stepped hesitantly out of the bushes, her eyes brimming with nervousness. "You mean, you don't remember I'm your, sister?" Flamestar dipped her head respectfully. "I remembered," she replied calmly, settling herself down. "My question is, why did you come to me, with a prophecy, I guess," she added. Cloudcover nodded uncomfortably. "When the three fall, the dark will fade. When the three fall, the Clans will rise." Cloudcover recited the prophecy as if she had known for moons. Flamestar pawed at the ground in interest. "Can you give me a hint?" She asked uncomfortably. Cloudcover shook her head sorrowfully. "No. Only Snakestar could possibly help you," she explained. "No!!!!!!!" Flamestar shrieked, as Cloudcover's pelt faded into mist, and as she herself disappeared. --------------------------------------------- Over the next few days after the strange prophecy, Flamestar pondered on it. She had consulted in her medicine cat, Breezeflight, but he had no idea of it. But, on the day that Dreamfire had her kits, Breezeflight had raced out of the nursery, leaving his apprentice, Wildpaw, to look after Dreamfire and her kits. The medicine cat hurried Flamestar into the Leader's Den, muttering darkly to himself and he slipped into the den. Flamestar settled down in her nest next to Breezeflight. "You know that prophecy you told me about?" Breezeflight asked nervously. Flamestar nodded. "Well, when I touched the kits, I heard a StarClan voice call out. And, well....." Breezeflight trailed off, but off the harsh glare, he continued. "It recited the prophecy and said that those kits were the ones," he admitted. Flamestar closed her eyes and started to think about this news. "Don't tell anyone except Wildpaw, and only tell her about the prophecy and the kits," she meowed darkly, opening her eyes. Breezeflight narrowed his eyes. "No," he responded harshly. "If Wildpaw finds out, she'll be gossiping about it for seasons." Flamestar considered the response and nodded. "Well then, don't tell anyone anything," she ordered. Breezeflight agreed and nodded and stalking and of the den. Flamestar followed five minutes later, but stopped at the edge of the high-rock. Wildpaw was now settled in the middle of the clearing with Falconpaw, Falconpaw letting Wildpaw explain all about the kits' birth.Flamestar watched nervously as Frostblade emerged from the nursery, a look of pure excitement on the tom's face. "They're perfect!" He called up to Flamestar, the tom's tail thrashing excitedly. Flamestar nodded and turned to face her den. Whatever the purpose, these kits would save the Clans from darkness..... Chapter 1 Firekit's eyes fluttered and he stood and stretched. Dreamfire lay curled around his sisters, quietly snoring along with her other kits. Firekit flicked his tail against Darkkit's shoulder, waking his older sister. "Wha?-" Darkkit muttered, opening her blue eyes weakly. "Time to wake up and play!" He replied softly to his sister. Darkkit groaned but got to her paws and stepped over to be next to her brother. Firekit skipped excitedly and hurried Darkkit out of the nursery. "What about Icekit?" Darkkit protested, following Firekit over to their playing area. Firekit shook his head. "When she gets up she'll come to us," he growled. Darkkit tossed her head to the right as she heard paw-steps approaching. Firekit leaped forward to support his sister, when he realised the cat was Flamestar. "Hello kits," Flamestar greeted. "Where's Icekit?" Darkkit looked accusingly across at Firekit before facing her leader and replying, "She's sleeping. We're waiting for her." Firekit rasped in quiet breaths. Flamestar huffed before facing the fresh-kill pile. "Goodbye kits, I have to organise patrols," Flamestar waved goodbye with her tail before leaving the littermates to bicker, alone. "I thought Sparkblaze did patrols," Firekit muttered, nudging his sister. Darkkit replied, "I think Sparkblaze is out on patrol," she confirmed. --------------------------------------------------- Soon after the kits' brief meeting with Flamestar, Icekit and joined her littermates. "Why don't we play moss-ball?" Darkkit suggested, pouncing onto a stray leaf. Icekit soon agreed and the she-cats asked Firekit ask an apprentice to play. Firekit gave in after five minutes of arguing, soon finding a bored Spottedpaw, basking out on the hot, sun-heated rocks. The two returned with a big moss-ball and Firekit growled. Spottedpaw tossed the ball away towards the high-rock and the kits charged. Firekit soon overtook Icekit, but Darkkit was several streaks ahead. He began to pant as he struggled to speed up, but pushed on, too late. Darkkit had taken a massive leap and had landed on the ball, yowling in triumph. Firekit heard Icekit catch up with him and the two joined their sister, just beating Spottedpaw to the scene. "Great job!" The apprentice exclaimed, rolling the ball towards her belly. Darkkit raised her head proudly. "Nobody will beat me!" She cried. Firekit crouched low and sprang up, toppling his sister over, ending up on top. Spottedpaw tilted her head in interest in a few instants. "How old are you?" She asked Icekit. Firekit looked at Icekit as she answered. "We're five moons old," she confirmed. Spottedpaw nodded weakly and tossed the moss-ball again, the kits charging after it. Firekit this time reached the ball first, but did not celebrate when he saw Spottedpaw in quiet conversation with a warrior called Nettlefoot. "Sorry kits! Flamestar wants to see me!" She called, padding away towards the Leader's Den, Nettlefoot following slowly. Darkkit growled in annoyance. "Why did she have to go, now?" She snapped. Firekit shrugged in confusion and looked at Icekit for help. Icekit looked away and whispered, "Don't look for my help." Firekit scoffed in annoyance. Darkkit suddenly pricked her ears. "Why don't we get Squirrelpaw?" She suggested. Firekit shook his head. "I'm sick of always playing with the apprentices!" He groaned. Icekit nodded in silent agreement. Darkkit bowed her head in consent. Firekit tilted his head as Dreamfire, their mother, padded over to the kits, a stern look on her face. "Come kits," she ordered, sweeping her tail around the kits to draw them in. "Nap time." The kits went quietly, not wanting to stir up trouble. In a few minutes the kits had settled in their nest, drifting off into sleep. Firekit never knew what disturbing dreams were awaiting him. --------------------------------------------- In the morning Darkkit awoke with a start. Dreams had disturbed her whole sleep, and she was now fully awake. She didn't know that the other kits had had the same dreams, so she didn't tell them. Darkkit slipped to the entrance of the Nursery, and slunk away to their play area. She curled up in the corner and began to think. What could these dreams mean? Did they mean something bad was going to happen? A shadow loomed over Darkkit unexpectedly, causing the she-cat to jump to her paws. She stared into the eyes of Firekit, Icekit standing behind him, a look of worry crossing Icekit's face. "You had those dreams too," Firekit whispered. Darkkit nodded slowly. "How did you know?" She asked. "I don't know," Firekit confessed, an expression of sadness spreading into his eyes. Icekit whimpered. "Maybe it's a bad sign for our apprenticeship," she murmured. Firekit pricked his ears suddenly. "I just remembered! We're apprentices at sun-high!" ----------------------------------------- "Firekit, Darkkit, Icekit, Step forward." Darkkit copied her littermates and obeyed Flamestar. "From now on, these cats will will named Firepaw, Icepaw, and Darkpaw. Firepaw, your mentor will be Whiteface! I hope she passes on all the knowledge she has gathered from Lakeripple to you!" Firepaw padded over to Whiteface nervously and touched her nose. "Firepaw! Firepaw! Firepaw!" The Clan yowled. "Icepaw, you mentor will be Mintfoot! I hope she passes on all the knowledge she has gathered from Riverwind on to you!" "Icepaw! Icepaw! Icepaw!" The Clan yowled again as the White she-cat touched noses with Mintfoot. "Darkpaw, your mentor will be Shadetail! I hope she passes on all the knowledge she gathered from Sparkblaze on to you!" Darkpaw touched noses with Shadetail and heard the she-cat whisper, "I'll make you the greatest warrior ever, just you wait." Darkpaw felt like she was about to burst with joy. She had wanted this forever! "Darkpaw! Darkpaw! Darkpaw!" The Clan called up to her. With a soft nudge, Shadetail began to guide Darkpaw over towards Squirrelpaw. "You looked good up there," the ginger she-cat commented, flicking her tail at Darkpaw enthusiastoically. Shadetail looked at the apprentice. "I want you to go out on patrol, okay? Though, before you go, make sure Spottedpaw goes with you," the black she-cat ordered. Squirre dipped her head slightly and stalked off towards Sparkblaze, who was sorting patrols. Turning away, Darkpaw saw one of the new apprentices, Lionpaw, slinking into the Apprentice's Den, his eyes narrowed.